<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Gratitude by Pastel_Licorice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527446">Our Gratitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Licorice/pseuds/Pastel_Licorice'>Pastel_Licorice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Licorice/pseuds/Pastel_Licorice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu gives Mika a Valentine's Day gift, and they share feelings about how much they meant to each other. A participation in ValkyrieP server Valkentine Exchange 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ValkyrieP Server Valkentine Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Gratitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Vday! This is a gift for @piplupgoku in ValkyrieP discord server. Thanks for @mikarin (shumikas) for the beta! This is the first time posting a fic on AO3, and English is not my first language, but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day every lover yearned for - Valentine's Day. Mika, in his favorite animal pajamas, was sleeping soundly, covered with his so-called friends and family in plush form. Mika's stuffed animal friends came in different shapes and sizes, but they are all equally precious. Not expecting the upcoming surprise from his resident partner, Mika was deep in a dream of sweet, sweet desserts he enjoys so much.</p><p>Shu entered Mika's room, his gaze endearing, stuck on Mika's sleeping face. Holding an ornate box laced with Mika's favorite green ribbons, Shu checked for a space to leave his gift from Mika's bed, careful so not even the smallest stuffed animal would fall from it. How was he this lovely? Shu is actually surprised about how he quickly adapted to this mindset, where he had no qualms about expressing his love towards his partner. Maybe it was because he was liberated from the burdens and stigmas in high school. Maybe it was because of the mutual trust they have developed for years. Whatever it was, the sure thing is that he wanted to thank Mika for every moment he had given to Shu.</p><p>With the slight noise made from the placement of the small box, Mika turned around and slowly opened his eyes. The golden and azure gaze met Shu's indigo eyes. A bit drowsy, but Mika faintly smiled, pleased to see his face as the first thing in the morning. </p><p>"Mornin’, Oshisan!" His voice suddenly turned cheerful.</p><p>"I didn't expect you to wake up this early, Kagehira."</p><p>"Do ya know that I was having the best dream of this year yet, I mean really really good dream?"</p><p>"Of what? Let me hear some amusing stories from your dream."</p><p>"I was in a garden of chocolate flowers, and everything smelled like candies and desserts. Even my family of stuffed animals were dancing around them. And when I turned around, I saw Oshisan waiting for me, with a bouquet of chocolate rose."</p><p>"What a sweet dream, Kagehira. Here, let me make your dream come true?"</p><p>As Mika tossed and turned a bit in the bed to wake up, the plush dolls on his bed was slightly pushed towards the edge of the bed. Shu quickly made a move to catch one of them to prevent it from falling. It was the purple bunny doll that Mika brought to the stage when they were performing the toy box themed song. It was a very memorable moment, the start of the Valkyrie for the two lovers and two only. Since that beginning, two has come a long way, and expressing how much Shu loved Mika was an adequate celebration for such moments accumulated in their path of art and love.</p><p>"Oh! Oshisan gave me a gift! Thank ya for holding the present!" Mika caught the glimpse of the present box, conveniently held by the closest teddy bear beside Mika's pillow, and suddenly wide smile blossomed over his face. He thanked the bear and patted its head. Seeing Mika's childlike glee blooming and filling the atmosphere, Shu also smiled. It was his pleasure that he will never deny any more like before, and Shu was enjoying the change in his mind quite musingly.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Mika. I want to celebrate and cherish everything you've done for me."</p><p>All of a sudden, Mika blushed, hearing Shu's kind, sweet words. He, lovestruck with no words, slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside the box, there were pieces of rose-shaped chocolate with strawberry syrup glazed over it. Mika was marveled by the handiwork of Shu's chocolate, and later the rich taste of it. If he remembered correctly, Shu didn't like foods that were too sweet, but he made it just enough for Mika's sweet tooth.</p><p>"Ya made it really sweet. Didn't you say that you don't like-"</p><p>"It is the part of learning about you. I am learning to appreciate our differences, and knowing your preferences makes me even more fascinated to you. You made me to see the different aspects of the worlds that I didn't know, and I am really exalted by how you widened my view. Thank you for telling me that there is more than just surviving as the mightiest being."</p><p>Mika was a bit dull realizing his own feelings, and even though he can now be frank about his love for Shu, he never expected Shu to return the feelings in the most heartwarming ways Mika could think of. In fact, Mika was a bit afraid of Shu's sudden change, but he also understands that how hard Shu was trying to break free of his hardened exterior to be a better person for himself and for Mika. This realization made Mika to know and show his emotion more and more.</p><p>"I- I want to do the same to ya, Oshisan."</p><p>But how can he return such feeling to Shu, just with the elegance and delicacy that shu had provided to Mika? He was thinking about it in the middle of enjoying chocolate and Shu's endearing expression. Then Mika just reflected on what Shu said to him - that he wanted to appreciate their differences. He was waiting for Mika to show his gratitude in his own way. So Mika decided to show his way of showing love. Mika held the teddy bear with pink ribbon on its neck, and said his long held gratitude.</p><p>"Do ya recognize him?"</p><p>"Of course. He is the old teddy bear you've repaired for me. Your arrangement made him even more adorable."</p><p>"He wants to thank you, because you've kept him for a long time even though he is worn out. Because you thought of him as a precious family."</p><p>And Mika reached his arms towards Shu, and gave him a little kiss with the snout of the teddy bear. And he made a voice as if it is coming from the bear, and said "Thank you!". Shu couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"He is not the only one who is thankful for Oshisan."</p><p>Mika placed the teddy bear back to his pillow, and he picked up another plush toy from his bed. This time, it was a purple bunny that Shu kept from falling. Both Mika and Shu knew the meaning of it very well.</p><p>"She wanted to thank you, for letting her to dance and sing along with us. for embracing my ideas and making it as Valkyrie's new beginning."</p><p>And then another soft feeling of a plush came to Shu's cheek. And another 'thank you', this time with a voice that sounded like singing.</p><p>Mika kept introducing his plush dolls to Shu, said how he thanked him for everything, and finished the sentence with the little bump on Shu's cheek with the dolls. Shu was listening to it all, and even hugged the dolls Mika brought to him and thanked back with a voice.</p><p>"You accepted me and cared for me. You treated me as if I am your family. And this plushies here too. You let us stay, you didn't throw us away, found meaning in us and gave us love. Every moment we spent together has been a blessing to me."</p><p>Mika's words touched Shu's heart deeply. Shu always thought he was not enough for Mika, after all the harsh things he had said to him. He found personal salvation towards Mika's kindness, and also developed this secret feelings that he wanted to keep unrequited as possible. He knows that he is the one warmly accepted by Mika. He also knew that both him and Mika are lonely souls. So he also held on whatever little courage he had to bring out to say that he loves Mika so much. He wanted to be a better person, a safe haven for Mika.</p><p>"Oh, Kagehira. I love you, I love you so much."</p><p>"And I also want to thank someone else, who stayed with Oshisan and Me all along."</p><p>Mika stood up from the bed and walked to the desk, where Shu placed his precious doll, Madmoiselle. Mika made eye contact with Madmoiselle's green glass eyes and smiled.</p><p>"Thank ya, Madonee, for staying with Oshisan. For saying the kind words for me when Oshisan is lost with his feelings. I will miss you, and I will remember you even if you speak less and less. Thank you for staying with us."</p><p>Mika delicately brushed her hair. She didn't move, but Mika, and also Shu, could see the blithe in her face.</p><p>"Thank you, Mika-chan. Your compassion will live inside me, and inside Shu-kun."</p><p>The soft voice that hadn't been heard for a while came out. Mika, who missed her a bit, tried to hold a small chat like before, but she became silent after that line of satisfaction. Instead, the warmth enveloped Mika from the back. Shu was holding Mika tightly.</p><p>"How could I not love you when you are really accepting of me?"</p><p>Slight tears were starting to build under Shu's eyelids. Mika wrapped his one hand over Shu's embracing hands, and with the other hand he stroked Shu's hair.</p><p>"I am really glad that we are of the same mind, Oshisan."</p><p>"Same here. I want to be with you. Will you be my Valentine, Mika?"</p><p>"Sure. I'll love you for eternity."</p><p>With the proposal of love to each other, and with more gratitude given back and forth, The smooth air of two lovers' Valentine was gently passing away with the morning breeze.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>